tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 16
Cast *MasakoX - Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *KaiserNeko - Zarbon, Namekian children *Takahata101 - Dende, Guru *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *Hbi2k - Nail *Antfish - Namekian Villager 1 & 2 *Megami33 - Bulma *GanXingba - Tien Shinhan *Vegeta3986 - Yamcha Featuring *Linkara - Namek Village Elder *ShadyVox - Namole *LordQuadros - Namekian Villager 3 Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu *Kenji Yamamoto - A Power That Cannot Be Defied *Kenji Yamamoto - The Formidabel Warrior, The Saiyan *Pro Scores *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Title Screen References *The alternate pronunciation of "Kaio-ken" in many English dubs *The infamous Big Green dub. *Pinky and the Brain. Vegeta says some of Pinky's verbal tics when he is headbutted by Zarbon. Trivia *Frieza and Zarbon refer to Cui as "Kiwi," which is actually what his name is based on. *The full length of this episode exceeds Youtube's time limit (or what was the time limit when it was uploaded). The full version can be seen at teamfourstar.com Quotes :(Zarbon starts having a flashback) :Freeza: You know, Zarbon, I'm starting to think my people don't understand what I pay them for. :Zarbon: You don't pay us. :Freeza: Allow them to live for. I mean first we lose...what was his name? :Zarbon: Kiwi? :Freeza: Kiwi. Then we lose all of our scouters. And now Dodoria's dead. I'm sorry, but if this sh*t goes any farther south, we're going to hit Space Mexico. :Zarbon: What would you want me to do, Lord Freeza? :Freeza: Well, what I want you to do is pull up your frilly stockings, tighten your thong, and stop being such a-- :(snaps out of flashback) :Vegeta: Pansy! :Zarbon: What? :(Zarbon and Vegeta collide) :Zarbon: Vegeta! How dare you ram into me while I'm thinking about Lord Freeza and my thong! :Vegeta: Yeah, just going to ignore that one entirely. :Nail: What is it Lord Guru? :Guru: I have a bitch of an itch on my left ass cheek. (Sees Krillin). Nail, there is an albino Namekian standing behind you. Kill it like the rest. :Krillin: Uh, actually sir, I'm from Earth. :Guru: Kill it like the rest. :Krillin: Ahh! :Nail: Uh, actually sir, I think he has business here about those people attacking our planet. :Krillin: Yeah. We came here looking for help. And I see you have a Dragon Ball up there. Well we're gonna make sure that they don't steal it. :Guru: And how is that? :Krillin: I'm gonna take it. :Nail: Learn your place, Earthling. You have some nerve demanding a Dragon Ball from-- :Guru: Here, take it. (hands Dragon Ball to Krillin) :Nail: I...what? :Guru: Just don't steal the TV. :Nail: Sir, we...we don't have a television. :Guru: Nail, gather the rest of the Dragon Balls and wish for a plasma TV. :Nail: Lord Guru, that would be a grievous misuse of their powers. :Guru: I'm about to misuse my hand upside your head! Also See *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode